If Walls Could Talk
by nakay-the-goddess
Summary: After Spike has died Buffy sits there one day listening to the radio when a song comes on and makes her think of Spike.


If Walls Could Talk  
By: Nakay  
  
Summary: After Spike has died Buffy sits there one day listening to the radio when a song comes on and makes her think of Spike.  
  
I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the song If Walls Could Talk by: Celine Dion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Buffy sat there on the couch in the living room of the apartment she Dawn and Willow were sharing. They had moved to Cleveland to protect the Hell Mouth there. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she stared at the wall. Willow and Dawn had went out shopping leaving Buffy to herself. The radio was on blaring out today's hit when one song came on that caught her attention. Suddenly she was hit with memories.  
  
FLASH BACK:  
  
Can you keep a secret?  
  
These walls keep a secret  
  
That only we knew  
  
But how long can they keep it?  
  
'Cause we're two lovers who lose control  
  
We're two shadows chasing rainbows  
  
Behind closed windows  
  
Behind closed doors  
  
Buffy and Spike pushed threw the front door of the Summer's household locked in one another's arms kissing. Buffy broke free and shouted " Dawn.Willow.Anybody?" a smile met her lips as she got no reply. " Looks like we got the house all to ourselves love." Spike said and bent down to kiss her again.  
  
If walls could talk, Oh  
  
They would say 'I want you more'  
  
They would say 'hey, never felt like this before'  
  
And that you'll always be  
  
The one for me  
  
Just two people making memories  
  
Just too good to tell  
  
And these arms are never empty  
  
When we're lying where we fall  
  
We're painting pictures, making magic,  
  
taking chances, making love  
  
Once they made it upstairs to Buffy's bedroom the both fell back on the bed. Spike rained kisses along her lips and jawbone. " Buffy.I need you." He whispered and looked into her passion filled eyes. Buffy smiled up at him. This was wrong.they shouldn't be doing this but neither of them cared. Spiked pulled his black shirt off and Buffy ran her hands down his pale chest. " I need you too Spike." She said and kissed him once more.  
  
If walls could talk, Oh  
  
They would say 'I want you more'  
  
They would say 'hey, never felt like this before'  
  
And that you'll always be  
  
The one for me  
  
If walls had eyes, my  
  
They would see the love inside  
  
They would see, me  
  
In your arms in ecstasy  
  
And with every move they'd know  
  
I love you so  
  
When I'm feeling weak  
  
You give me wings  
  
When the fire has no heat  
  
You light it up again  
  
When I hear no violins  
  
You play my every string  
  
Once their clothes were off Spike laid over Buffy and looked down at her " Love are you sure about this?" he asked softly and Buffy nodded "Yes Spike.please take me now." And he did.and he loved her with a his heart and newly found soul.  
  
So stop the press  
  
Hold the news  
  
The secret's safe between me and you  
  
Walls, can you keep a secret?  
  
If walls could talk, Oh  
  
They would say 'I want you more'  
  
They would say 'hey, never felt like this before'  
  
And that you'll always be  
  
The one for me  
  
If walls had eyes, my  
  
They would see the love inside  
  
They would see, me  
  
In your arms in ecstasy  
  
And with every move they'd know  
  
I love you so  
  
Oh I love you baby  
  
Love you so honey  
  
In your arms in ecstasy  
  
If they could only see you and me baby  
  
Just you and me baby  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Buffy smiled as the song ended and said "Thank you Spike." She laid her head down on the armrest and cried. She cried for all things lost, Sunnydale, Anya, and most of all Spike. Where ever he was she knew he was watching over her and smiling.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it I hope you enjoyed it! ^.^ so PLEASE Read and Review!  
  
Love lots, Nakay =^_^= 


End file.
